


Where I'm From

by DebauchedDestiel



Series: Supernatural Poems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Poetry, cuz they totes are obvi, i just wrote it believing they're in love, kind of, not really tho, poem, terrible high school writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebauchedDestiel/pseuds/DebauchedDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Dean, reflecting on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I'm From

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem I had to write for my senior English class last year. This was a formula poem, and credit for the template goes to (I'm pretty sure) George Ella Lyon. It looks prettier with the hanging indents, but I couldn't figure how to format those on here.

I am from rock salt  
From Lucky Charms and holy water  
I am from the backseat of a '67 Impala  
Always moving, never catching up  
It felt like home  
I am from the apples  
The flour  
That went into Mom's pies  
I'm from the hunters and hard asses  
From John and Mary  
And Sam and Bobby and Cas  
I'm from the drinkers and martyrs

From, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now, Dean! Go!"  
And "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."  
I'm from doubting God and killing demons  
I'm from Lawrence, Kansas  
Coffee and whiskey  
From the night my mom was burned on the ceiling  
The revenge Dad sought  
By my bed in the bunker, a picture of me and her  
I am from the road and cheap motels, Biggerson's and pie,  
Heaven and Hell and Purgatory


End file.
